Family Choice! Episode 11
Wolfgang) Well...I'm kind-of tired, so I'll just say how I got here... Samantha) Me too...And Wolfgang don't include that nurse! Wolfgang) I promise I will not mention her... Samantha) Good... Wolfgang) I was going outside the hospital...On a wheelchair, that I didn't need =/ Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) So I was strolling around and well, Persona, Ray, and Christian where there waiting for me...So I was forced to here, where I confronted Arric...And well he was acting like a baby and gave me a choice to fight or to join him... Samantha) And you said join him... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) How much time do we have left before Arric turns us evil? Wolfgang) I don't know...Arric's choice there...I think he'll try tomorrow though... Samantha) Uh... ( Samantha, in head, just what I need ) Wolfgang) What? Samantha) I hope Nintendocan can get here soon... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Have you noticed something though... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Other than me? Wolfgang) Yeah and no =/ Samantha) Wolfgang...Anyways, where is Crystal, isn't she suppose to be with them... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Do you think she is here? Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Before we escape we should find here, right? Wolfgang) No... Samantha) But what if she isn't like them... Wolfgang) It's a little too risky... Samantha) But...She is your sister... Wolfgang) And I would help, but...It's not like we'll have time to find her and what if she is under Blue's control, we would be screwed then... Samantha) Come on... Wolfgang) I can't... Samantha) You surely are more of a baby than Arric... Wolfgang) -_- Fine...We'll look for her... Arric) Actually, no you aren't...I mean, she can take her, but you're going no where, Wolfgang! Samantha) So you're letting me just go... Arric) Yeah, you were only bait! A toy! Just, you were completely useless...But oh wait...I didn't hear Wolfgang tell you why you're going to be let free... Samantha) ... ( Samantha looks at Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) ...? Arric) Well, I guess I'll tell you...Wolfgang said he would join me only because he could have his back fixed...Not for your freedom or anything, Sis! Samantha) ... Wolfgang) I NEVER SAID THAT! I SAID FOR SAMANTHA TO HAVE HER FREEDOM! NOT FOR HER TO BE STUCK IN HERE! Arric) Sure? ( Arric plays a recording from his phone ) " I'll join you as long as my back is new again... " Samantha) Really...REALLY WOLFGANG! AFTER KNOWING YOU FOR 12 YEARS, THAT'S WHAT YOU CHOOSE! Wolfgang) I never... ( Interruption ) Samantha) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ( Arric opens the cell door ) ( Samantha walks out ) Samantha) Now where is Crystal? Arric) How about I get her... Samantha) Okay... ( Arric leaves and Samantha turns back around to Wolfgang ) Samantha) AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE I NEED THIS ANYMORE! ( Samantha throws Wolfgang's watch at him ) Wolfgang) Samantha...I never said that! Samantha) Liar! Wolfgang) I'M NOT LYING! IT'S ALL APART OF ARRIC'S GAME! FIRST MY FAMILY, NOW YOU, HE IS TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME TO KEEP ME ON HIS SIDE ONCE I TURN INTO HIS MINION! Samantha) Still more lies... Wolfgang) I'm not lying though... ( Arric walks behind Samantha ) Wolfgang) Um...Samantha... Samantha) I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ( Arric pulls something out of his pocket ) Wolfgang) SAMANTHA, JUST MOVE! Samantha) More sh*t from the liar! Wolfgang) -_-''' '''( Arric goes to attack Samantha, but Wolfgang reaches over and grabs the shocking object before it hits Samantha ) ( Sparks fill the metal bars, hurting Wolfgang, while the sparks jump on Samantha, knocking them both out ) Arric) Now...It's time... Shocking Change! Episode 12 Grade of Family Choice! Episode 11? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Arric